


First kiss

by windsenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsenshi/pseuds/windsenshi
Summary: Usagi and Minako have a question to ask Michiru.





	First kiss

"You ask her!" Minako said embarrassed to Usagi who was feeling the same, just as embarrassed and nervous.

"It was your idea!" She pouted and shook her head "You ask her!!" they looked at each other, sparks between their eyes. The two blond inner senshi were standing in front of the art school, waiting for a particular someone but as time went by they were more and more unsure.

"But you are Sailor Moon, the leader, their princess!" Minako said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Minako-chan, hidoi! Ah, right!" she grinned "I am the leader so I order you to ask" Her expression was as if she just won the lottery, a proud grin that she came up with something as brilliant as to use her title the first time in her life.

"A sailor senshi never backs off!" Minako grunted back.

"You are a sailor senshi too!" Usagi pouted hearing her order was ignored. 

"Ara, Usagi? Minako-chan?" Michiru exited the building and looked at the familiar faces, they seemed to be in an argument. "Good afternoon" she smiled sweetly trying to ease the tension in the air.

"M-m-michiru-san!!" They both stuttered at the same time bowing greeting the woman back and the artist just chuckled.

"What brought you here? You have an art class too?" She raised an eyebrow. It would be unusual for the two of them to be involved in such activity, but then again she didn't really know much about the inner circle soldiers.

"No--i-ts's...umm.....Usagi-chan wants to...ask you something." Minako pushed the gaping odango haired forward.

"No, Minako-chan wanted to ask!" She said quickly and they started to argue while Michiru was just blinking surprised. She was not used to being around people like these two.

"Whatever you two want to ask, it is alright, just go ahead." she smiled encouragingly.

"umm...a...anou....well..." Usagi stuttered even more, almost inaudible and Minako gave out a dramatic sigh. "Alright alright, I will ask, I am the goddess of love after all." She took a deep breath and looked at the aquamarine haired woman who had no idea what was this all about. 

"Michiru-san...you are such an elegant lady...beautiful and for sure you...have a lot of men asking you out..." Minako blushed "We...umm...were wondering if you....could give up tips and..."

Usagi cut into her friend's sentence whining "This is not the main thing we wanted to ask. But if she had her first kiss or not------" Usagi became fully red "o...oops......"

Michiru laughed lightly, she felt kind of amused "Ara maa...You two are curious nature aren't you?" They hid their face in their hands and it made Michiru laugh even more, just softly as a lady.

"It's alright, I will tell you." She smiled and the two immediately looked at her enthusiastic and excitedly, nodding several times.

"There is this person...I fell in love with" she started and tried not to laugh at their expression, they became more and more entangled in the story even tho it has just began. They listened to her in silence, with full concentration. "I thought it is just a one sided love but one time ne, I called them just little before 4 o'clock in the morning."

"That is early!" Usagi gaped but Minako elbowed her to stay silent.

"And, did he pick up?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yes. They knew it was me, as soon as they picked the phone up I could hear a sleepy "Michiru?" It was very cute" she chuckled thinking back about it. 

"Awwww so romantic! It was not a one sided love right? Right??" Minako asked dreamily.

"I told them I want to see the sunrise by the sea" She smiled not answering the question and the two youngsters were keen to know more, it was evident on their faces.

"The sea is there tomorrow and the day after as well, that was what they replied" she explained and the two others facepalmed. 

"Ruuude! How can someone be like this?" Usagi pouted and ignored the fact Mamoru could be the same to her.

"But then without me saying anything, they said "just wait I will pick you up immediately" she chuckled and Minako gave out a long sigh "Ahhhhh I want a boyfriend like that as well!!" 

"So we went to the seaside in their car, riding along the coast until it was time and we walked to the shore, they took me to the best spot to see the sunrise" Michiru's voice became gentle as she got lost in the memories.

"Such a kind, loving man! Ahhh Michiru-san you are sooooo lucky!"

"We were just standing there, watching the beautiful sunrise and they seemed to be slightly nervous so I asked if there was something wrong." 

"Did he kiss you? Oh gods this is sooo exciting!" They beamed.

"They said they had never seen such a beautiful sight." she recalled looking up at the sky smiling.

"Oh so they like good scenery" Usagi nodded, very good quality in a man.

"I agreed but then they turned to me and said they were not talking about the sunrise but about how the wind was caressing the waves and how my hair resembled it." 

"Awwwwww" Usagi and Minako had both of their hands on their hearts.

"Then...they said "I wish I could be your wind" Oh gods my heart was beating so fast, I knew from that person it was a confession." She smiled gently as the scene replayed itself in front of her mind, one of her most cherished memories and her heart became warm just by thinking about it.

"Ohhh gods!! I have to find a man like this!! Sooo so so so romantic!" Minako exclaimed, this story was the best she had ever heard though she hadn't heard much except on TV or movies.

"And then..." Michiru smiled more and stopped deliberately, she was already overly amused by their anticipating expression and behavior. 

"Then???" They asked with shining eyes, overly excited mimicking each other's movements without realizing it.

"Then...my first kiss happened. Warm..soft like a sea breeze. I will never forget it." She put a hand onto her heart, she was so happy. Despite the mission on her shoulders she was thinking of fate as something beautiful. 

"Awwwwwwwwww!" The girls both blushed and had dreamy expressions. After they recovered Usagi asked curiously.

"So he is your boyfriend Michiru-san?" 

"Maa, I wouldn't really say so." This was so funny they didn't get all the hints of the person's identity.

"Eeeeh??? Why not?! If you both love each other than why not?!?" Minako asked utterly shocked and disappointed when they heard a voice from behind. "Hey konekochan-tachi"   
It belonged to a tall masculine woman who waved and winked at them which made them blush slightly and made Michiru raise an eyebrow,

"What is this pout on both of your faces?" Haruka asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Haruka-san! We were talking about Michiru-san's boyfriend who left her."

"Michiru's what?" she looked surprised and they didn't notice the hint of jealousy in their eyes, but the aquamarine haired woman did and it fueled her amusement even more.

"Nee Haruka" she stepped to her smiling.

"Hmm?"

"I want to watch the sunset by the sea." her voice was kind and soft and the two inners were looking at her not understanding this sudden change of topic.

"The sunset is going to be there tomorrow and the day after too." Haruka raised an eyebrow again and the two youngsters just blinked, this was familiar.

Without Michiru saying anything, just her mere gaze made the tall blond smile and sigh defeated. She couldn't say no to this woman after all "Alright, let's go." 

"Wait!" Minako said after them as they turned to leave. "What is the end of the story Michiru-san?"

"Ara...I leave it to your imagination" She smiled sweetly and bowed, deliberately putting her head onto Haruka's shoulder as they walked away.

Usagi and Minako were looking after them with pouting faces until Usagi made a discovery "Nee Minako-chan. Michiru-san's boyfriend must really resemble Haruka-san." 

The red bowed girl nodded thoughtfully, crossing her arms in front of her chest "Next time we will find out who he is!! Let's wait for her tomorrow at the same time too."

"Yesss!! We so will!!" Usagi nodded determined.

**

"Michiru?" Haruka looked at the woman who was leaning against her, resting her head on her shoulder watching the sun and sky melting into the sea. Her own arm was around the other's waist.

"Yes?" Michiru looked up with a soft, loving expression, smiling.

"What boyfriend were they talking about?" She shouldn't be bothered as she trusted her lover but she still was slightly jealous. 

"Nee Haruka..." the aquamarine haired woman chuckled.

"Hmm?" 

"Just look how the sky is melting into the sea, how picture perfect it is." Michiru smiled even warmer. 

The blond looked at the scenery and nodded her head. 

"Can I be your sea?" Michiru's voice was full with longing and reassurance which made all of Haruka's jealousy disappear. She shook her head smiling, leaning in for a kiss but before she whispered.

"Jeez... I am really no match for you."

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The sunrise story is not mine, it is Haruka's official prologue on Uranus Neptune Chibimoon plus CD. If you are not familiar with it, basically it is Michiru calling her very early in the morning that she wants to see the sunrise by the sea and Haruka agrees. The rest is my imagination ;)


End file.
